Demons
by ElizavetaN
Summary: "Look into my eyes. It's where my demons hide. It's where my demons hide. Don't get too close, It's dark inside." Même les personnes fortes possèdent des démons. Il n'y aucune exception. Même Tony Stark ne peut y échapper.
1. Prologue

Première fiction Avengers, j'ai envie de dire enfin ! ^^ Comme vous le devinerez au fil des chapitres, j'ai une grande affection pour le "SuperHusbands" aka Steve Rogers et Tony Stark. ( Peter et Wade inclus !)

Donc, les chapitres suivants peuvent être courts, suivant l'inspiration du moment. J'ai des légères tendances sadiques par moment, il ne faut pas m'en vouloir x)

Inspiration : Demons de _Imagine Dragons_

Personnages appartenant à Marvel (et à Disney )

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Demons**

Prologue :

Il courait, sans un regard en arrière, dans le dédale de couloirs, chacun plus terrifiant que le précédent. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, l'homme fuyait dans la pénombre ambiante. La chose le suivait silencieusement. Et ça le terrifiait. Elle pourrait lui attraper la cheville et l'emmener dans son repaire secret. Il ne pourra jamais s'excuser de toutes les bêtises qu'il avait pu faire et dire aux autres. Jamais.  
L'homme stoppa sa course effrénée dans un cul-de-sac. Il tourna sur lui-même en observant ce qui l'entoure, à bout de souffle. La lumière bleutée se refléta sur le miroir fixé en face de lui. La main tremblotante, il se couvrit la vue avant de se plaquer contre le mur et de se laisser glisser jusqu'au sol. Ses bras comme automatisés, rapprochèrent ses jambes contre son torse. Puis, sa tête se réfugia dans cette frêle armure qui était censée se mesurer à une chose invisible.  
Les minutes passèrent où il ne cessait de se convaincre que tout ça n'était pas réel. Que tout allait bien.

— Tony ?

En entendant son prénom, l'homme releva péniblement la tête. Une silhouette sombre s'abaissa à son niveau dans un soupir magistral. Terrifié, le dénommé Tony repoussa à bout de bras son interlocuteur. Des mains douces s'enroulèrent autour de ses poignets et l'obligèrent à se calmer.  
Surpris par ce geste, il relâcha toute la pression accumulée dans ses muscles avant de respirer un bon coup.

— Tony. C'est moi, Steve, murmura le jeune homme blond tenant toujours les poignets de son ami. Tout va bien.

Brusquement, sa vue se précisa lui dévoilant la légende vivante qu'était Captain America. Tony avait accepté –sous l'initiative de Fury - de faire de sa tour Stark, le QG des Avengers. Mais depuis quelques jours, il n'y avait plus que Rogers. Les autres s'étaient répartis dans les quatre coins du monde pour des affaires personnelles ou professionnelles.

— Viens par là, je vais te ramener chez toi.

D'un geste calme et protecteur, il lui attrapa le bras droit et le releva. Stark passa une main dans ses cheveux bruns. Un grand homme comme lui devait, toujours, être classe dans n'importe quelles circonstances. Même les pires.  
De son côté, Rogers s'interrogea sur la présence de Tony. Il vivait à l'étage supérieur, que fessait-il là ? Et ses yeux terrifiés. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait pu le mettre dans un tel état ? Lui qui n'avait jamais peur de rien, ni du ridicule. Il était un Stark, voyons ! Et les Stark n'avaient peur de rien, et même pas de leur égocentrisme.  
En arrivant devant la porte de la chambre de son coéquipier, il chuchota quelques mots à l'intention de Jarvis pour ordonner son ouverture. Elle s'ouvrit dans un crissement strident qui fit sursauter le propriétaire des lieux. Paniqué, il attrapa le bras de son ami qui lui permettait de ne pas s'écrouler au sol et le serra de toutes ses forces.

— Ce n'est que la porte, Tony, susurra son acolyte en grimaçant. Seulement la porte.

Il osa un regard vers lui. Décidément, plus rien ne tournait rond pour le génie. Et cet instant conforta Steve dans sa réflexion. Il était au plus mal.  
En quelques secondes, son partenaire se détacha de son emprise et courut se réfugier sous les couvertures de son lit. Surpris, Rogers resta un temps figé avant de se retourner pour reprendre la direction de sa chambre. Jusqu'à que la voix de Stark s'éleva dans le silence :

— Tu crois qu'il est là, derrière la porte, à attendre que tu me laisses seul pour ensuite me torturer ?

Il s'arrêta net, surpris par cette phrase qui n'aurait jamais cru entendre d'un homme tel que lui. Il en avait connu des personnes dans ce style, là. Des vétérans troublés par ce qu'ils ont vécu au point d'en rêver chaque nuit. Crier. Hurler. Pendant des nuits entières. Pour enfin, se réveiller, le corps tremblotant à n'en plus finir, jusqu'à la prochaine crise.

— Tony, chuchota-t-il en revenant près de lui. Il n'y a personne. Il n'y a que toi et moi dans cette tour. Jarvis ne laissera passer personne sans ton accord préalable.  
— Tais-toi, c'est faux ! hurla-t-il en se couvrant les oreilles à l'aide de ses mains. Il est là. Tu ne l'entends pas ?

Sa voix se brisa lorsqu'il prononça ses derniers mots. Il ne regardait que la porte en bois, tel un loup apeuré par le loup dominant. Peu à peu, des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Steve ne savait absolument pas comment se comporter, là, immédiatement. Natasha et Pepper auraient su quoi faire pour le réconforter, le calmer. Mais il était seul, avec lui.  
Il se résolut à s'asseoir sur le coin du lit, assez près de Tony. Il l'entendait renifler derrière lui.

— Je ne comprends absolument pas ce qui se passe actuellement, dit-il en tortillant ses doigts. Mais peu m'importe, tu ne vas pas bien et je te promets que je resterais ici tant que tu n'iras pas mieux. Et malgré tout ce que tu pourras dire, je ne changerais pas d'avis.

Peu de temps après, il entendit un long et énorme ronflement. Captain ne put s'empêcher de sourire.  
Il balaya la pièce du regard à la rechercher d'un endroit où il pourrait se poser le temps d'une nuit. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le dossier de son bureau, qui devait assez moelleux pour passer une nuit sans encombre. Il était en cuir, qui se révéla être un véritable glaçon contre sa peau. Voilà ce qui le tiendra éveillé. Pour quelles heures, du moins.  
Il jeta un coup d'œil vers le lit. C'était le calme plat. Il passa sa main dans sa chevelure blonde et pensa qu'il serait bien temps de passer chez le coiffeur pour raccourci le tout. Tout ça le dérangeait au plus au point, c'est beaucoup trop long pour lui. Avec le temps, il avait acquis ce petit réflexe légèrement féminin de rejeter la mèche de cheveux en arrière lorsqu'elle se plaçait devant ses yeux. Évidemment, Stark n'hésitait pas à se moquer –gentiment- de lui.  
Les heures passèrent, ses yeux se fermaient de plus en plus souvent. Il m'hésitait pas à se claquer, pour se maintenir éveillé. Miraculeusement, il trouva un bouquin dans un coin du tiroir et lut d'une traite.

Il devait être dans les environs de six heures du matin avant qu'il ne céda à la tentation. Il s'endormit, la tête collée contre la table et les bras ballants.  
Une heure plus tard, Tony se réveilla, le cœur battant. Il se releva d'un geste rapide et maladroit, il sautilla pour se retirer de l'emprise de ses draps. Le génie pesta avant d'attraper un bout et tira pour s'échapper. Il jeta la couverture sur le lit. À peine ceci fait, il entendit un bruit strident provenant de sa gauche. Surpris, le milliardaire posa son regard sur la petite touffe blonde qui apparaissait et disparaissait lorsque le siège bougeait.  
Pendant quelques instants, il était étonné par la présence du Captain. Que fessait-il ici ? Il s'arrêta net, tous les sens en alerte pour, enfin se dire qu'il n'y avait qu'une raison valable. Avant de sortir de la pièce à pas de velours, il attrapa une de ces couvertures et la posa sur les épaules du valeureux soldat.

* * *

Reviews ?


	2. Echo

Hey !  
Tout d'abord, je ne m'attendais pas un tel accueil. Vous avez réussi à me mettre le baume au cœur ! Merci ! :)

Je vous pris de m'excuser d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographes qui peuvent se situer dans le texte.

**Chanson :** _Jason Walker- Echo_

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Ce jour-là, Steve se leva plus tôt que d'habitude à fin de passer chez le fleuriste du coin avant de partir pour son rendez-vous mensuel. Il traversa toute la tour à pas de velours, pour ne pas réveiller les autres et qui pour la plupart est rentrée, il y a quelques jours seulement.  
Le vent glacial de décembre lui giflait le visage. Il cacha son nez dans le creux de son écharpe avant de presser le pas. Le soldat ne croisa que peu de personnes sur son chemin, il se dit que la majorité préférait profiter de leur dimanche dans la chaleur de leur lit, ou pour s'occuper des décorations de Noël. Pour tout dire, il ne restait plus qu'une semaine, et Stark n'avait toujours rien prévu. Enfin, il ne disait rien au groupe.  
Captain avait prévu avec Clint de faire les courses dans les jours qui arrivaient, sans l'accord du propriétaire. Peu importe ce qu'il dira, il ne renoncerait pas au premier Noël qu'il allait passer depuis une éternité en compagnie d'une « famille ».  
Il pressa le pas en apercevant le fleuriste pousser la porte du magasin, les bras chargés de maigres bouquets. Celui-ci, surpris d'entendre des bruits de pas aussitôt le matin, tourna la tête vers l'origine du bruit. Reconnaissant la personne, il retint la porte pour lui permettre d'entrer sans encombre.  
Steve le salua à l'aide de sa main gauche, avant de retirer ses gants en cuir.

— Bonjour, monsieur Rogers, vous êtes bien matinal aujourd'hui, dites-moi, dit-il en posant les bouquets sur une table derrière le comptoir. Les mêmes fleurs que la dernière fois ?

Il hocha la tête en signe d'accord. Souriant, le fleuriste partit à l'arrière du magasin.  
Son regard se posa sur le miroir en face de lui. Les autres se seraient volontiers moqués de son nez qui était devenu aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Il soupira en se convainquant que la couleur s'atténuerait avant son retour.  
Le soldat ne put s'empêcher de sentir l'odeur des différentes fleurs venant des quatre coins du monde. Les différents parfums lui mirent le baume au cœur dans une situation qui, à la base, ne l'était pas. Mais il devait le faire. C'était un devoir.  
Lorsqu'il tourna la tête pour observer les maigres flocons qui commençaient à tomber au sol, des bruits de pas le firent tourner sur lui-même. Il soupira en découvrant le vendeur qui lui tendait un sac. Il l'attrapa en le remerciant, et lui tendit un billet avant de sortir à l'extérieur.  
Steve serra davantage les bretelles du sac et reprit sa marche. Les rues avaient eu le temps de se remplir un peu plus. Il ne pouvait plus passer inaperçu. Une personne un peu plus maligne que les autres pourrait le reconnaitre sans problème. À certains moments, il crut entendre son nom crié à plusieurs reprises. Inquiet, il posa ses yeux sur le bout de ses chaussures et continua son chemin sans aucun regard autour de lui.  
Au fil du temps, le sol s'habilla d'un fin manteau blanc. Ses bottes s'enfonçaient à l'intérieur avec un bruit grave. Soudain, il se rendit compte qu'il se sentait bien seul à ce moment précis. Il resserra son emprise sur les bretelles du sac puis, prit le chemin qui le conduisait dans le coin reculé qu'il chérissait tant.  
Il se stoppa net devant la pierre.

— Bonjour, Bucky, murmura-t-il.

Il y a eu un long silence après ces mots. L'ancien soldat se sentait vraiment idiot. Il secoua la tête pour retirer cette pensée, et sortit le bouquet de chrysanthèmes avant de le poser sur le bloc de granit. La seconde suivante, il se frotta les yeux et se remit à nouveau face au bloc.

— C'est la dernière fois que je viens te voir cette année, avec toutes ses fêtes et toutes ses missions, le temps me fait défaut. Comme toujours, tu sais, dit-il.

Steve marqua une longue pause puis après un long soupir, reprit son monologue :

—Pourquoi devrais-je passer une journée comme celle-ci, sans que je sois près de toi ? En te connaissant, tu aurais organisé une de ces petites fêtes dont tu avais le secret. La dernière, tu avais passé la soirée aux côtés de jolies jeunes filles. Tu ne voulais plus les lâcher, j'avais dû te suivre pendant une bonne heure afin de m'assurer que tu n'avais rien. Au bout d'un certain temps de réflexion et d'hésitation, je t'avais attrapé et ramené de force chez toi. Tu m'avais insulté de tous les noms, tu sentais l'alcool à plein nez. Le lendemain, tu t'étais excusé. Mais au fond, je ne t'en avais jamais voulu. Finalement, je l'avais bien cherché. J'aurais très bien pu te laisser tranquille, et ranger mon côté protecteur, ou « celui de grand frère » comme tu préférais l'appeler, de côté pour te laisser profiter de ta soirée. Mais je n'en ai fait qu'à ma tête.

Dans les yeux du soldat, on pouvait clairement apercevoir une lueur de tristesse. Ressemblant à deux à goutes d'eaux à celle qui avait obscurci son regard le jour de la mort de son ami, Bucky. Il était mort par sa faute. Il aurait pu le prévoir, il aurait pu l'éviter. C'était aussi simple que ça. Il avait passé des mois après son réveil, dans les ténèbres de sa chambre en tentant d'oublier son passé. Ce passé qui l'avait brisé de l'intérieur.  
Il avait eu une lueur d'espoir, celle qui lui avait fait espérer à une possible échappatoire des ténèbres, à la venue de Nick Fury pour lui présenter l'Initiative Avengers. Ça avait été la première fois depuis des lustres, que le combat de New York lui avait permis de se distraire, il avait réussi à penser à autre chose. Puis, tout avait dérapé lorsque Stark avait décidé de se sacrifier. À leur première rencontre, il avait été, pour lui, qu'une personne ne s'occupant que de son petit monde. Il n'avait jamais été pas une personne qui connaissant le sens du sacrifice. Steve l'avait vu entrer dans le cortex, ses bras métalliques tenant vainement le missile. Il avait su qu'il n'y avait une infime chance de le voir revenir vivant. Alors, il avait ordonné à Natasha de stopper la machine, le cœur serré. Cette petite lueur espoir avait disparu, il l'avait senti, le passé avait resurgi.  
Mais il n'avait pas voulu la laisser reprendre son esprit. Ainsi, il avait relevé la tête et l'avait vu. Une bouffée d'espoir l'avait envahi lorsque Hulk avait reposé son corps sur le sol. Thor lui avait arraché une partie de son armure nous dévoilant son visage. Steve avait passé une main sur le cercle qui n'arborait plus cette lumière bleuté. Il avait donné sa vie pour sauver tous les habitants de Manhattan. Le soldat avait enfin compris, ses préjugés sur lui n'étaient pas fondés. Et il avait réussi à le prouver à tous.  
En bout d'un certain temps, Hulk avait hurlé. Et il l'avait entendu reprendre son souffle. La lueur d'espoir se réanima encore plus forte qu'avant. Stark avait barbouillé quelques mots et Steve n'avait pu s'empêcher de sourire.

—Je me demande si tu as réussi à me pardonner de là où tu es, murmura-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu aurais pu être toujours en vie, si je n'avais pas été aussi stupide.

Il tapa dans ses mains avant de replier le sac et de le placer dans une de ces poches. Il lança un dernier regard vers la tombe, pour ensuite, repartir en direction de la tour, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla dans le placard de sa chambre, il avait compris que toute cette histoire venait de recommencer. Il fessait peut-être partie des hommes les plus intelligents de la planète, Tony ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il avait passé des journées et des nuits avec l'aide de Jarvis à rechercher des raisons de ce comportement si soudain, sans trouver de réponse.  
Il se trouvait misérable quand il se rendit compte qu'il buvait son sixième café qui était la seule chose qui lui permettait de lutter contre le sommeil qui gagnait peu à peu son corps. Le milliardaire n'avait même plus la force de relever sa tête de la table, ni de taquiner quiconque traversant cette pièce.  
La première à l'avoir découvert fut Natasha. Elle mit un moment avant de le remarquer. Surprise, elle recula de plusieurs pas avant de reconnaitre Stark. L'espion russe prépara son thé et partit s'asseoir en face de lui. Reconnaissant un parfum féminin, il se tourna sa tête et replongea dans ses pensées.

— Il serait peut-être tant pour toi, d'aller dormir. C'est le quatrième matin que je te vois maugréer, le nez collé contre la table. Je ne sais pas ce qui te préoccupe tant, mais vous devriez en parler avec Bruce. Il serait peut-être capable de te fournir de l'aide. Et je pense qu'il serait ravi de pouvoir s'occuper de quelqu'un.

Il leva le pouce en l'air, un maigre sourire aux lèvres. Elle soupira, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait l'agacer parfois.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, ce fut Steve qui entra dans la pièce. Il se dirigea directement vers la cafetière. Elle se tourna vers lui, prête à le questionner.

— Tu étais sorti ?

Les deux seuls hommes de la pièce relevèrent leur tête simultanément. L'un par étonnement, l'autre par surprise.

— Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? répliqua le Captain, en se grattant les joues où une barbe grandissait de jour en jour.

— C'est ton nez rouge et tes joues rosées qui te trahissent, répondit l'espionne.

Steve l'observa un instant avant de glisser son regard vers le propriétaire des lieux qui le regardait avec ce sourire mesquin propre à Stark. Et il repensa à ce qui s'était passé quelques jours auparavant. Il vit sous les yeux du milliardaire des cernes immenses et se demanda si tout ça n'était pas lié.  
Il attrapa son café et se dirigea vers ses coéquipiers.

— Dans le mile, Natasha. C'est moi, ou tu t'améliores en ce qui concerne la déduction ? lança Clint en arrivant dans la pièce le sourire aux lèvres.

Il le remercia mentalement. Rien n'était pire qu'un interrogatoire d'une ex-agente du KGB à ses yeux, et encore plus s'il était fait par quelqu'un qui était capable de te tuer d'une centaine de manières différentes.

— Il faudra t'y faire, dit –elle en haussant les épaules.

Il passa un long moment à contempler son café au lieu d'écouter la discussion entre les deux agents qui venait de dérivé dans un sens, où il désirait ne pas en entendre un mot de plus. C'était plus fort que lui.  
Les minutes passèrent et il fut étonné de voir Tony qui observait le paysage de Manhattan s'offrant devant lui, sans un mot. Voilà, une chose inhabituelle. Et il ne répondait pas aux petites plaisanteries de Clint à son encontre.  
Puis, soudainement, Tony sortit son téléphone portable de la poche de son jean et le regarda stupéfait. Finalement, ses yeux se posèrent sur le solda. Un regard qui pour Steve signifiait une invitation qui lui permettrait de trouver les réponses à ces questions.

* * *

Reviews ?


	3. Let it Burn

Bonjour tout le monde ! C'est un chapitre spécial Tony ou RDJ (rayer la mention inutile) que je vous propose. C'est un avant-goût du sadisme qui monte peu à peu en moi.

**Chanson :** _RED- Let it burn_

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Il se doutait bien que l'origine de cette création venait de ce qu'il voyait lors de ces « crises ». Depuis quelque temps, c'étaient à la base de tout, dans son esprit. Il avait beau tenter de s'extirper, ça le poursuivait à chacun de ses pas. Le génie se sentait maladroit pour la première fois de sa vie. Il avait pris enfin le temps de réfléchir sur des questions auxquelles qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé. Tony s'était surpris lui-même, ce jour-là. C'était quelque chose de nouveau pour lui. Le milliardaire aurait voulu s'asseoir aux côtés de ses coéquipiers et pouvoir en discuter. Mais, il était certain qu'ils auraient cru à une mauvaise plaisanterie de sa part, et il aurait parié sur le fait que ça aurait été la même chose avec Steve. Pourtant, il savait pertinemment qu'il était quelqu'un de bien. Mais au fond, il avait peut-être peur de se dévoiler tout simplement.

Il lui avait suffi d'une seule nuit pour mettre cette idée en place. C'était quelque chose de simple en soi, en comparaison avec toutes ces armures qu'il avait créées, chacune plus folle que la précédente. Toutefois, il n'avait pas rechigné devant l'aide de Jarvis qui l'empêchait de s'endormir au beau milieu d'une multitude d'outils et de débuts d'inventions.

Quelques heures plus tard, il avait fini. Joyeux, il avait allumé une bonne chanson Rock. Il aurait juré entendre l'exaspération de Natasha de là où il se trouvait. Mais il s'en fichait, il était heureux.

L'efficacité de son invention se démontra seulement une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Un banal chat coincé sur la cime d'un arbre. Tony avait atterri en armure avec le chat debout sur l'une de ses épaules, les griffes sorties, devant un petit groupe d'enfants ahuris. Il les avait salués avant de filer aussitôt vers la tour, le sourire aux lèvres.

Ce matin-là, ce fut un accident de voiture, assez violent à première vue. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes à Jarvis, pour trouver de quoi illustrer les dégâts. L'une d'entre elles, avait ses portières de droites littéralement enfoncées, l'autre la force de l'impact avait tellement déformé son pare-chocs qu'il ne serait pas étonné de le voir bandouiller à son arrivée sur place. Par chance, l'incident n'était qu'à quelques rues.

Rapidement, il rendit compte qu'il ne lui restait qu'une dizaine de minutes avant l'arrivée des secours. Il était plus rapide et plus efficace qu'eux. En dix minutes, il pourrait aider les personnes à l'intérieur pour leur permettre, avec un peu de chance, de ne pas avoir de séquelles irréversibles.

D'un geste, il attrapa un gant de son armure, créée pour être tout-à-fait autonome, et le coulissa sur sa main puis, le mécanisme l'absorba complètement. Ensuite, il l'enfila l'une de ces rares vestes qui utilisait pour le sport, assez large pour cacher le gant.

Brusquement, il se stoppa net en entendant des pas de l'autre côté de la porte. Rogers. Tony pesta contre lui-même. Pourquoi l'avait-il regardé ? Mais, au fond de lui, il savait que ce n'est que pour une seule et unique chose.

— Jarvis, murmura-t-il en entrant dans l'ascenseur qu'il gardait jalousement pour lui, ne lui dit absolument rien. S'il veut me parler, il me retrouvera.

Il répondrait à ses interrogations un autre jour.

Cet ascenseur datait de l'époque de ses parents. C'était la seule chose qui n'avait pas voulu rénover, il aimait bien cette décoration antique. Il l'avait décoré de rares photos de famille qu'il lui restait. C'était dur pour lui de l'admettre mais, il aimait passer de temps en temps ici.

Le milliardaire se cacha derrière sa capuche avant de sortir en courant de la tour. Autant jouer le rôle jusqu'au bout malgré, le poids évident de son gant qui le tirait vers le sol à chaque seconde. Il sera les dents et accéléra le pas.

Il ne lui fallut que trois minutes pour arriver sur les lieux. Et deux minutes pour analyser la situation il allait forcément opérer sous le regard d'une dizaine de personnes qui ne bougeait pas d'un pouce sous le choc. Il soupira avant de passer discrètement derrière les voitures, et échappa un petit cri en découvrant une femme à l'avant qui semblait ne plus donner aucun signe de vie. Tony attrapa la portière enfoncée et l'arracha d'un coup sec. Il ne prêta pas attention aux cris et les exclamations qui s'élevaient tout autour de lui. On l'avait reconnu, un Stark ne passait jamais inaperçu.

De son autre main, il tenta de ressentir le pou au niveau du cou de la jeune femme. Il était faible mais il était présent. Trois minutes. Le génie détacha la ceinture avant de caler son bras derrière son dos et l'autre à l'arrière de ses genoux et de la soulever. Il la posa par terre au bout de quelques mètres, et s'assura qu'elle n'avait aucun problème respiratoire, ni des fractures ou des contusions. C'était les seules choses qu'il pouvait reconnaitre avec sa maigre connaissance en médecine.

Il releva la tête lorsqu'il entendit des pas. Un infirmier en blouse blanche –il était visiblement de la clinique qui se trouvait au coin de la rue- se tenait devant lui tout en l'observant, visiblement étonné.

— Monsieur Stark ? lui demanda-t-il s'abaissant à son niveau.  
— Effectivement, murmura le milliardaire. Mais vous n'occupez pas de moi, mais d'elle. Je suis presque certain qu'elle n'a rien de grave.

Le jeune homme mesura le pou de la jeune femme avant d'observer minutieusement son corps.

— Ce ne sont que des blessures superficiels à priori. On n'en saura plus après quelques examens à l'hôpital, dit-il en se frottant les yeux. Un traumatisme crânien est à prévoir.

Tony hocha la tête et regarda l'immense foule qui c'était formé en quelques minutes. Sur les visages, il ne voyait que de l'étonnement et de la surprise. C'était si étonnant pour eux de l'avoir vu sauver quelqu'un sans l'aide de personne ? Ils l'avaient tous classée dans la catégorie d'hommes sans cœur et qui ne s'occupaient que de leurs nombrils. Et Tony, en l'espace de quelques minutes seulement, venait de briser tous leurs préjugés. Certains entre eux avaient tapé dans leurs mains, d'autres avaient sifflé. Le génie baissa les yeux. Il était heureux de cette reconnaissance.

Brusquement, il avait tous ces sens en alerte. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Tony délaissa l'infirmier pour rejoindre la voiture incidentée. Plus il s'approchait plus ça lui paraissait évident. Une puissante odeur d'essence, et un cliquetis de plus en plus persistant. Il se tourna vers l'infirmier et la foule inquiète.

— Courrez le plus loin possible ! hurla-t-il en secouant les bras.

À peine ces quelques mots prononcés, la voiture explosa sans crier gare. La force de l'explosion le projeta violemment au sol. Son torse rencontra son avant-bras métallique et il poussa un cri de douleur. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même afin de se protéger des flammes qui l'engloutissait. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient. Sa vue était brouillée. Et chaque tentative de respiration qu'il menait, se soldait par un échec. Sa gorge n'était qu'un volcan en ébullition.

Une silhouette noire apparut devant ses yeux douloureux. Il voyait la personne bouger ses lèvres mais il n'entendait qu'un bruit strident. On le mit sur le dos et il n'objecta pas, il était trop faible pour effectuer le moindre mouvement. Il se sentait aussi malléable qu'une poupée de chiffon. Oui, voilà. Tony Stark n'était à présent, qu'une misérable poupée de chiffon.

On palpa son corps de part en part avant de le soulever. Il grogna de douleur. Son interlocuteur resserra son emprise sur le corps du génie. L'explosion l'avait rendu partiellement sourd et pour quelque temps malvoyant, mais malgré tout, il avait gardé son esprit clair. Il refusait l'assistance d'un inconnu.

Il sentit une aiguille dans son bras gauche, c'était surement de la morphine car cela calma directement, les douleurs qu'il ressentait sur chaque parcelle de son corps. Soulagé, il se détendit. Le génie jeta un œil à celui qui venait de le secourir de cet enfer, il lui semblait le connaitre. Il avait quelque chose de familier mais il ne savait pas particulièrement quoi. Pour tout dire, il se demanda même s'il n'était pas entrain de rêver. Du bout des doigts, il attrapa une des mèches de cheveux de son secouriste. Étrangement, ces cheveux étaient blonds mais certaines pointes avaient pris une teinte brunie.

Surpris par ce geste soudain, le jeune homme observa Tony pendant un court instant. Il le déposa tendrement sur le brancard de l'ambulance qui venait d'arriver sur place, et s'assit près de lui. Tony ne put s'arrêter de le regarder, malgré ses yeux douloureux. Il le connaissait, il en était certain, mais il ne pouvait pas mettre un nom sur lui. Et c'était vexant.

Durant le trajet, on lui injecta une nouvelle dose de morphine et cette fois-ci, il s'endormit.

La douleur le réveilla quelques heures plus tard. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant observait la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. C'était une pure overdose de blanc, qui aveuglerait n'importe qui. Il grogna en tentant de bouger, il souleva son t-shirt et découvrit un bandage lui recouvrant l'intégralité de son torse. Le génie fut rassuré par la simple présence du cercle lumineux bleu qui traversait le tissu.

Il regarda ses bras arborant une multitude de pansements, avant de plier ses doigts.

— _Montrez-moi un héros et je vous écrirai une tragédie_, fit une voix.

Stark releva la tête et découvrit Bruce Banner en blouse blanche qui s'approchait de lui, un calepin dans les mains.

— Francis Scott Fitzgerald, répondit le milliardaire.

Bruce hocha la tête en souriant.

— Je trouve que cette phrase te va comme un gant, ces temps-ci. Tu as sauvé une jeune femme, qui va beaucoup mieux par ailleurs, mais tu n'as pu te sauver toi-même.  
— Tout ça rentre dans le métier de héros, non ? ironisa Tony.  
—Tout juste. Un héros doit, dans l'esprit de millions de personnes, les aider. Mais lorsque le héros est blessé qui s'en préoccupe ? Il se retrouve seul avec ses démons.

Le milliardaire fronça les sourcils.

—C'était mon cas, il y a quelque temps, murmura Bruce. J'ai appris au fil des rencontres, que chacun doit y passer d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il y a tellement de personnes qui me viennent à l'esprit. Chacun d'eux m'a appris à ne pas se morfondre sur notre sort, à comment combattre ses démons pour devenir plus grand, plus fort et finalement, ne jamais perdre espoir. Et puis, il ne faut pas avoir le génie de Sherlock Holmes pour deviner ce qui se passe actuellement dans ton esprit. Sache que si tu veux en parler, je suis là.  
— Merci, déclara Tony en gesticulant. Mais, je me demande plus si je pourrai enfiler mon armure après ça.  
— Bien sûr. Seulement au bout d'une dizaine de jours de repos, et encore, je suis généreux.

Stark mima une mine horrifiée, ce qui fit rire Bruce. Comment pourrait-t-il passer la fin d'année sans pouvoir être à l'intérieur ? Il ne le savait pas lui-même. C'était comme priver un enfant de son jouet préféré. Il pourrait évidemment ne pas respecter la règle mais c'était à ses risques et périls. Banner avait surement prévu tous les autres, dès qu'il rentrera, il sera sous leurs surveillances constantes.

— Je vais ramener ton gant à la tour. On réussit à l'enlever sans trop de problèmes, mais il possède plusieurs éclats de pierre ou de métaux encastrés dans les mécanismes. Je préfère le laisser sous ton expertise. Par ailleurs, c'est lui qui a protégé son avant bras droit, mais lorsque ton torse a atterri dessus, il a fêlé deux de tes côtes. On rajoute à ça quelques brulures et plaies superficielles.  
— Quelle chance !

Il s'enfonça dans son lit et soupira.

Quelqu'un tapa timidement à la porte. C'était Rogers qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce, plusieurs tasses de café entre les mains. Tony le regarda. Comment était-il venu aussi vite ? Finalement, son regard se posa sur un petit et unique détail.

Les points brunis de certaines mèches de cheveux du Captain.

* * *

Une review ?


End file.
